1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wake-up signal test systems, and particularly, to a wake-up signal test system having a test card.
2. Description of Related Art
When a wake-up signal from a platform controller hub (PCH) of a motherboard is tested, a control device is set to transmit a wake-up instruction to a network card of the motherboard. The network card receives the wake-up instruction and outputs a low level signal to wake up the motherboard. An oscillograph connected to the PCH displays the voltage state of the low level signal. However, before testing the wake-up signal, it is necessary to set the control device, which is inconvenient.